


Question It

by vosien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classroom Shenanigans, F/M, Other, Sexual Themes, kim is a fuckboy2k16, other hinted pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either it was Alix's faultless ways, or Kim decided to drink four cans of energy drinks this morning. Whenever the soccer loving student did or plan to do, to whom one declares to play by his own rules in ensuring one's happiness, it often involved a party of several victims. His best friend - as Max mildly took a moment to reconsider his relationship with Kim whiles pushing his glasses back - can safety say as of right now, no one in this room is safe. So when Max came face to face with an immensely smug Kim, he knew his pity soul is first on the chopping block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question It

> _**Alix:**_ _"I bet you're a screamer in bed."_ – sent at 22:18 / seen

Was that a challenge Kim idly thought. Comfortable in a tank top, and loose fitting pants, a smirk could be seen planted on his thin lips, as the illuminate glow on his mobile phone began to steady its light. With the late evenings approaching Kim has yet to complete his maths homework. Something the Asian male's procrastination would solely place his blame towards a certain pinknette.

In which began as a casual conversation about school and their upcoming weekend between the two, soon escalated to a mock battle between the rivals.

With his maths homework long forgotten, pushed aside to the lime light, under a restless decision to kick back and absorb oneself upon their torpid exchange of text messages towards one another.

> _**Kim:** "Do you wanna make a bet on that? ;)"_ – sent at 22:23 / seen

He could almost envision her laughing on the other side of the screen. Her head tossed back howling from laughter, one hand holding her phone, the other taking hold of her lean stomach. Her pink hair still damp from her evening shower, their taste of evening wear is rather similar to one another. As a tomboy, she too would prefer to lounge about in a pair of boy shorts and an old tank top. Judging by the time that stood next to his bedside, Alix is probably lying in her bed as they continue to send vulgar messages to one another.

> _**Alix:** "You wish lover boy, I even bet that you are only one in class who's a screamer."_ – sent at 22:25 / seen

Oh. Is that a challenge? Kim through, rising an eyebrow, glaring at the screen. Very rarely the pinknette would even dare, let alone would know better to fuel his pride and confidences by mocking his sexual abilities. With a smirk, his fingers tapped away with one final message.

> _**Kim:** "Is that a challenge? If so, you're on!"_ – sent at 22:30 / seen

* * *

As one of the eighteen classes held within the Collège Françoise Dupont, a certain genius foresees the day to start either one or two ways. One, with Rose, through her humble ways in which sets the classroom into jovial ray of sunlight throughout the rest of the day, or Max and his erudition knowledge fulling the class' potential instead. Often the two were to be seen a solid twenty minutes before classes begin, no later then seventeen at the very least. Especially in what Max would considered his classmates to be almost a typical when a jock comes into play, a nerd would also be present, and that very nerd happens to be no other than Max, himself. Although one would claim he is indeed not appreciative of the so call social entitlement. Nevertheless at least he is also known to be the neutral pledge. A gamer, a professional too. The class genius, who translate words into numbers and symbols when one demands it.

So the very moment he step into the classroom the change of atmosphere, or the lack of it, forced oneself to shift his glance across the room. Dumbfounded before cautious seeps in mind, the early mornings left little to observe until his sights stumble upon a certain mohawk haired student. Whom is sitting rather casually, with a profound smile. It left the class genius quiet stun to take another step for a second. For it wasn't the glitch in his left eye, or the way one's fingers are twitching as excitement is building from within, or even the fact Kim has yet to notice Max has entered the classroom for well over 4.6 seconds.

"Kim, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Max finally asked, his tone calm at best, as he took a sit next to his classmate and dear friend.

The shorter student is quick to recall several things in mind when it came to Kim and his so call enthusiasm, in which the brainy one could take matter into hands. Numbers after all was Max's best friend, especially in certain situations like this.

"Very rarely do I see another's face such as yourself nineteen minutes before the first bell." He continues to speak in a matter of fact tone, hands digging into his bag to pull out his tablet and a pen. "In fact usually it is either myself or Rose who come into class first. Well, at least Rose a fair 67.90% of the time."

Right on cue, Rose enters the classroom, and next to her was none other than the sweet Mylène. The two girls were holding a steady conversation, only to slow down in the middle of the room, most likely under the influences in which both women have yet to end their tête-à-tête.

"Well I'm glad you've asked Max, because today is going to be a wonderful day." Kim hums, "I can feel it."

"I don't recall hearing, nor am I aware of any special occasions." Max backtrack, adjusting his thick framed glasses. He then took out his smart phone and scroll through his calendar, only to pause when Kim burst into laughter.

"No, no. Not the one where it's someone birthday, or some Queen of England's birthday. None of that bullshit anyways." From corner of his grey eye, more people started to make their was into class. Nathanaël then followed by Ivan, and finally Juleka. Even Rose and Mylène opted to end their chatter for another time and took their sits.

Max again found himself shifting his attention between his friend and the rest of his classmates, with a hint of concern. As very rarely does Kim take any interest towards anyone else in the morning, unless...

Either it was Alix's faultless ways, or Kim decided to drink four cans of energy drinks this morning. Whenever the soccer loving student did or plan to do, to whom one declares to play by his own rules in ensuring one's happiness, it often involved a party of several victims. His best friend - as Max mildly took a moment to reconsider his relationship with Kim whiles pushing his glasses back - can safety say as of right now, no one in this room is safe. So when Max came face to face with an immensely smug Kim, he knew his pity soul is first on the chopping block.

"Max, today we're going to conduct an experiment in this classroom, keep the numbers for me." Kim said, his commands rolling forth. He was about to leave his sit, however was only to halt when he turn his face back to very much baffled Max.

There was a pause between them, before Kim finally commented, "Nah, you're too asexual."

In repose, the receiver decides to take offence. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring his friend's grief over his suppose sexuality, Kim took a stand made his way over to Juleka and the ever so lovely Rose. With a charming smiling and flexing his right arm, the question of the day was ready to roll out of his tongue, but first, a starter conversation was long overdue.

"Okay girls, no need to hide it we know both of you guys have been together for a few months now." The idle chatter between the two girls immediately died down, in exchange of their lingering classmate who's voice was enough to grab their attention.

It was Rose who broke the silences first. "We've never been hiding our relation-"

"Shhhhhh~ Its okay ladies, the bánh mi[1] is here to keep your secret safe from those horrible homophobics~" Kim cuts in, wrapping his beefy arm over the blonde's thin shoulders, along with a smothering stare. As he gave his dear classmates a wink. Earning a confuse stare from Rose and an irked glare from Juleka.

"The bank mi? Seriously?" Juleka muttered under her breath, unfazed by Kim's pestiferous like nature.

"Uh, Kim I'm not sure about you but France has legalize same sex mar-"

"Girls~ Girls~ One at a time, but that is not the reason why I am here." Again cutting off the ever confused Rose, but this time with a reason of his own. "Okay girls I need to ask, between the two of you, who screams in bed. Wait, allow me to rephrase that sentences, when you two are having sex who's the screamer?"

Blunt as a knife, and straight to the point. The ill of the classroom fell silent the very moment the question slip through his lips. A pencil was dropped followed by a gasp, a face of disbelief could be felt behind his skull, most likely from Ivan, and Max being Max. Also dubbed as Kim's ever so best friend in which oneself has to react following the conversation at hand, as directly asked.

"That's your experiment?" Max blurs out.

Rose's cheek's dusted by the colour of her name, stumbling on her words to form a proper sentences. Juleka however, and as usual, remains relativity calm. The gothic adolescent in general tends to approach the situation one matter at a time. Adjusting her sights onto asian student, the act of one's enquiry either weighted quiet heavily on his mind, even to some degree of a challenge. Both in which earns a sigh from Juleka. Although with an eager wit to push a certain student out of the way and return her mornings talks as normal, she ease herself back to their so call palaver. Pitching her voice a little higher, grabbing the attention of their jock classmate as one would call it, an appeasing response.

"Oh that's easy, Rose's a screamer."

"Juleka!" The blonde haired squeals, somewhat horrified her lover would openly reveal such a personal detail about their relationship. "It was only one time!" Let alone their sex life.

"Thank you ladies~" Kim winked once again, leaving a faceplaming Max across the class.

Both Chloé and Sabrina has enter the classroom, but Kim decides to continue his experiment with the top half of the classroom. Eyeing his next opponent, which happens to be fairly artistic and for a while has been called a tomato kid due to his notable red hair.

"Nathanaël! My buddy~"

"We're not buddies." Compare to Rose, the red haired was quick to shoot down.

Then again, it wasn't like the two were on great terms in the first place. Nathanaël and Kim being polar end of the spectrum, in terms of their personalities and appearances. Nathanaël was the type who prefers to keep things to himself, whereas Kim is all about showing off and placing challenges on the spot – human or not. Although, after a certain akuma attack, he has latch himself onto the human population ever since. When there was an event, Nathanaël is one to dress it down. Whereas Kim, despite his preferences for a more casual wear on an everyday bases, he is not one to shy away from the amount of high quality fabric or silk one could tie around his skin. At one point, even asking Marinette – the class fashion designer – to make him a suit.

To some degree there is an abiding resentment between the two, however it didn't stop Kim toying the artist around for an answer. Especially when a familiar drawing of a certain hero came into view. One who drone themselves in a red suit with black dots. It didn't take a genius to haul the idea his ideal affection has since changed, to someone more... uh buggish. Also let's not forget the fact before Nathanaël's affection was a certain Chinese student, not too long ago.

With a grin, he took a sit next to Nathanaël. Resting his arm behind the chair to make himself comfortable.

"Nathanaël I need to know-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. We're not going to cross that line."

"What line?"

"My sex life line, that's what?"

"Aw what? Busy jerking off the Ladybug?"

"What!? No-"

"Its okay buddy, we've all been there. Me to Coeur De Pirate[2], and you to Marinette at one point."

Nathanaël groans, before continuing on, "And I can assure you that nearly everyone in this classroom- wait what?! Coeur De Pirate? I though you we're dating Al-"

"What I'm trying to say is!" Kim cuts him off, "There are plenty of fishes in the sea, or ladybugs in your case. Do not give up, you'll find that prefect girl." Then lowering his voice, only audible enough for a certain artist to hear. "When you do, and you happen to get her panties - or you prefer to swing with men in the near future - report back to me if they're a screamer or not."

"Kim..." The red haired could only groan back, earning a laugh from the blond mohawk. Patting his back, rather rough for the lanky red haired, only to continue one's furrowing.

"But seriously are you a screamer?"

"No." Deadpan, and swift to make one last judgement, that was all Kim needed as he hummed one's answer accepting his call. He then process to take a stand leaving Nathanaël to resume his drawing activity at peace.

As Kim stepped down and took a quick glance down, his sights now lingers at Ivan and Mylène. It was obvious Mylène was a screamer, it didn't take a much to learn such information, especially if Ivan wears a scary mask to bed. Then again, Ivan was no reckless lover. Nowhere near the level of imbecile Kim holds. In fact the giant is the complete opposite, prone to stay away from trouble only to step in when the one he loves was to be harmed. So when Kim raised a finger at the tender giant with much amusement, giving him a wink and a whispers in which could be mouthed off as, "You awkward fucker."

Ivan had to keep all restraint from his system to not cause a scene, let alone not throw an actual fist towards a certain Vietnamese student. The last thing this school needs, other than another akuma attack, was to dial 112 for a knocked out student.

Even Max could make a simple calculation like that, resting his head against the table, somewhat content with the idea to cause a certain amount of damage onto his forehead, but halts the very last second in which he what he believes as the aftermath may be rather 'unappealing.'

"Chloé or Sabina, come on girls I know you have active sex lives. Well more on the Chloé side, but are you guys screamers in bed." Kim sang, sliding himself in front of the so call 'mean girls' of the class. Well more like queen bee of the class, and her lap dog.

Chloé hacks, Sabina nearly drops her phone and felt the tip of her ear turn red. Earning a few giggles from the rest of the class.

"What is wrong with you Kim?! You don't go asking around how one engage their sexuality activities." Sabina said, once she fell back to her posing grace.

Chloé on the other hand shot the rest of the class her usual treacherous glare, her expression - bitter - only to harden when she sky blue eyes turn it's attention back to Kim's grey hues. "Do you honestly expect me to even give you an answer?" A sly hiss escapes her lips, almost fuming with every word, "Oh please Kim you know better than to go asking such intimate questions, especially mine in particular?" And with a huff, send the poster boy else where, "Go do your desperate plead elsewhere."

"Well good news for you." Kim smirks, his voice also as minacious, but eager to place a certain amount of space between himself and the queen bee. "I think you're a screamer in bed."

Before Chloé could even take another stand, a school of chortling voices could be heard from the doorway. An escape for Kim as he peered his sights towards certain group who entered the classrooms, leaving the blonde haired rants unheard, and dropped within a matter of seconds. Nino, who was the first out of the four, was animating his adventures about last night, whereas Adrien, Alya and Marinette was attentively listening to one's speech.

"And then my father completely freaked out and in the end we had to cancel our dinner plans and we needed up having Italian instead." Nino concludes with a shrug. Alya was the first to brush it off with a giggle of her own, her hand on the story teller's shoulder.

"Aw, it's not all bad, at you still had dinner." Just like that, as if Alya herself was capable of repairing such damage, Nino mustered a smile.

Adrien too had something to say, however kept his lips sealed as his ears pick up the lingering footsteps.

"Morning Kim." Adrien greets, turning his heels towards the taller classmate.

"Morning Adrien." Kim waves back, with a smile before placing his hands into his pockets before easing his way into the group. "Morning to you too guys, hope you guys are ready for a quiz."

This time it was Marinette's turn to paint a faze expression, in which was originally on Nino's. "Wait! We have a test!?" Eyes blown, mouth agape, the tips of her fingers turned overly pale. "I didn't study at all last nig-"

"Whoa, whoa Marinette-" Kim howls into laughter, "Did I say test? I mean, I just have a question for you guys that's all."

Alya shot Kim a hasty glare.

"At least rephrase your sentence before giving us a heart attack."

"For you Alya, queen of the ladyblog, I'm trying." Kim jest about. Unaware that Nino rolls his eyes, whereas Adrien seems mildly amused.

"Okay so, any of you guys a screamer when having sex? And yes, this is a very, _very_ , important question."

There was a moment of silences. Until Adrien began to cough, his apple green eyes unable to reach Kim's. Nino found himself laughing, holding himself onto their table for support, where Marinette was all in shock to respond.

Alya on the other hand.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS KIM!?" The blogger burst out, her cheeks dusted in a fair shade red. Sure, she is all about promoting the feel good life, safe sex and all that. Although discussing their sex life especially if one is a screamer is beyond her understanding. "DID YOU HAD FOUR RED BULLS THIS MORNING, CAUSE I SWEAR-" Turns to Max out of frustration, "MAX FIX YOUR BOYFRIEND HERE!"

"He's not my boyfriend." Max deadpan, but was nevertheless quick to defend, mostly to stay aware from Alya's wrath.

"Yeah nah, he's too asexual for my taste." Kim shrugs.

"Again! What is that suppose to mean!?"

At this point, the rest of the class was far too amuse not to watch the mayhem in which continues to unfold in front of their eyes.

"Well… I don't know about Alya's and Nino sex life." Marinette steps in, "But I do know a certain _someone who is_." Emphasizing the final three word, prolonging the letter 's'. With a whistle and a quick glance on Adrien, the bluenette walks away with a thump smile. Leaving a handful of surprises faces, an ever so fuming Chloé, and very red beet Adrien.

"Dude-"

"Adrien-"

"Details now-"

"Let's not go there." Adrien cuts them off. A smile, an awfully reserved one.

* * *

Ms. Bustie waltz into class not long after, ushering students into their sits to begin their first lesson of the day. All was well until Kim raised his hands up, a question ready in mind. All tension from the morning came rolling back, and Max, could not foresee the amount of damage his friend was about cause for the rest of the day, pleading to himself that his friend was to ask a normal question about last night homework.

However all hope was lost and the morning class was ruined by a simple: "Are you in screamer when you're having sex?"

Now about banging his head onto the table again?

* * *

"You asked them!?" A giggle escape a certain pinknette's lips. Her gem blue eyes gloss over from her upcoming tears, streamed by one's havoc manner.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Another voice groans through a pillow. His face planted in the pinknette's bed, as his mood from this morning has long deflated once he found himself in the principal's office after the mayhem one caused in the morning.

When his parents heard the news of their son's lewd behaviors, they were keen of whipping their son into shape with a good old lectures and somewhere along the line of punishment, in which may or may not involve a smack or two. Lucky Kim managed to escape the household before hell came into play, and managed to sneak into Alix's. Thankfully her father and older brother decided to go to Egypt a few days ago, leaving Kim to ease around the near empty household without the fear of getting caught.

Although whenever Alix's father is around, it only adds in the excitement when it came to their nightly activities, not that either of them would admit out loud. Let alone to one another.

"It also didn't help that you didn't show up to class." Kim almost snorts, flipping himself over onto his back, with his hands in the air under dramatic fashion.

"Well sorry I felt like skipping today." She toss his compliant aside, "Even if I was there, who decides to fuck with people's sex life, with a 'are you a screamer in bed?' kind of question?" Her voice gradually gets louder, as her heels wanders over to her bedside. Then sat down next to Kim, only to lay down with her head against his broad chest, "Who the fuck says that?"

"Me apparently." Kim proudly owes up, with a smirk on his face. His hands wraps around her waist, keeping the pinknette in place.

"Other than you." Alix rolled her eyes. "Even going about how Max is asexual."

"Hey, you know he is, if he wasn't we would've had a threesome some time ago."

"KIM!" Alix turns around and playfully push his shoulder, earning a howl of laughter from her suppose boyfriend. "Gosh, not only do you harassment my classmates, but you're gay as fuck."

"Last time I've check, they're my classmates too, and I'm your bisexual boyfriend." Kim spoke in a gleeful voice all too please to correct his girlfriend. Sitting upright with his back against the bed head. Slowly, but surly he brought his arms forward to wrap around her waist once again but with both arms and pull the smaller figure to his chest, with the tip of his chin on her right shoulder.

Her hair was still damp from her shower, but Kim couldn't care less as he inhales the scent of her coconut shampoo.

She tits her head, her sea blue eyes meeting his dim gray hues, opening her mouth in which her next words came out in a sultry tone, "I can make you scream you know."

"Unable to admit defeat?" Kim replies back, raising an eyebrow. His hands now sliding down, capturing one of her tights.

"How about you I dare you to try."

All too eager, and unable to resist a good challenge Alix turns her head around and with a lazy smile allowing her slender fingers to wrap around his neck.

"Don't make me."

Her pretty pink lips meeting his.

**Author's Note:**

> Odd. It was funnier in my head.


End file.
